User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk World~More Lost what ifs
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk World. ''Today we will talk about some more of my "What if?" scenarios that didn't make the cut. Scenario #1 We all know that in the 13th Century, Ghengis Kahn and his horde of Mongols went on a tear through the Eurasian continent. Eventually, the Mongols would expand their influence as far west as Poland, to as far east as Korea. But in the 1260s, one of Ghengis Kahn's descendants, ''Kublai tried to send emissaries to Japan to surrender to prepare to fight, and Japan turned a deaf ear. In November of 1274, the Mongols began their first invasion of Japan, at first some parts of the invasion were successful as they took some very small islands to the west. But, an out of season Typhoon came in and decimated the entire Mongol invasion force. It would be another 7 years before another attempt at an invasion of Japan would take place. Again in August 1281, the Mongols tried to invade small islands to the west to set up as a base to invade the mina islands of Japan. But they were met with a similar fate (just with more casualties) when a Typhoon came in (again) and decimated the Mongol Fleet...............(again). Thus the Mongol invasion of Japan had to be put off indefinitely. Here's a fun fact, the failed Mongol invasions are what also coined the Japanese term "Kamikaze" ''("Divine Wind") because these Typhoons helped protect the main Japanese Archipelago from outside Mongol conquest. More Mongols were killed by these Typhoons than by Japanese soldiers. Of course, Japan's "Aura of invincibility" to foreign conquest would remain until the end of World War 2 when Japan was hit by 2 Atomic Bombs and occupied by the USA for 8 years. What if? Now, here's the scenario. What if the Mongols Invaded Japan? Now, I didn't add this to my wiki pages because not much would change. Though, this scenario isn't *TOO* far-fetched because this is something that the Mongols could've pulled off. The reason for this is because the Mongols had superior..........*ALMOST* everything. Superior weapons, superior military strategy, and the element of surprise for Japan. Before the Mongols, Japan hasn't faced a military force from the outside, so the Mongols were a surprise to the Japanese, and their weapons were inferior to what the Mongols had fielded. Japanese swords back then were considered brittle (the Katana wasn't invented yet) and couldn't penetrate the leather armor which was fielded by the Mongols. So, in this alternate reality (an alt 1274) that Typhoon that destroyed the Mongol Fleet doesn't come, although Japan would be successful in some battles, the Mongols with their superior weapons and strategy overwhelm the Japanese as they take Kyushu as well as the extreme western Honshu. But that doesn't mean the Mongols will be able to conquer the rest of Japan. That's because of the Mongol Empire (even by 1274) was in the beginning stages of decaying, in fact, the Mongol Empire didn't even exist as a single ruling empire, it fragmented into many different Khanates (the part of the Mongol Empire which ruled China was even by 1274 called the "''Yuan Dynasty" ''(which is basically the Mongolian Dynasty in China) and even succeeding in invading Japan, the Mongols wouldn't be able to reach that far as it was passed the extent of its power. As we get into the 14th century, there's also the devastation of the Bubonic Plague which ravaged the Yuan Dynasty basically to the point where it couldn't recover. Though, the regions in Japan conquered by the Mongols may escape from the Plague since there's no record of the Plague hitting Japan. There's also in the decades following the Plague's devastation where the Mings would dominate over the waning Yuan Dynasty. So this could encourage the Japanese to rise and push out the Mongol occupiers from some of the regions of Japan they conquered. So, no matter if the Mongols invaded and conquered parts of Japan, it would be *ONLY* parts of Japan and the occupation wouldn't last for long as the devastation by the Bubonic Plague and the conquest of the Mings would end the Mongols' hold they may have on Japan. The only difference is the Mongols would be the first outside nation to successfully invade Japan. 2nd Scenario In the Summer of 1944, Nazi Germany had its alluvial back up against the wall as the Allies and the Soviets were sucking the life out of the inhumane nation. This is where members of the Nazi High Command (Generals ''Friedrich Olbricht, Henning von Tresckow, ''and Colonel ''Claus von Stauffenberg) came up with an audacious plan to assassinate their Fuhrer: Adolf Hitler. It was called "Operation Valkyrie". On July 20, one of the conspirators of the plan planted a bomb (disguised as a briefcase) in a top-secret meeting with Hitler and his other members of the Nazi military (in what would be known as the July Plot) in hopes that the bomb would be strong enough to kill Hitler and the other Nazi officers in the meeting. Unfortunately, the bomb wasn't strong enough to kill Hitler as he managed to escape with minor injuries. Eventually, Hitler caught wind of this and had the conspirators executed (except for Erwin Rommel ''who was suspected to be in on the Operation but opted to commit suicide). What if? Now, what if Operation Valkyrie was successful? I didn't make this into its wiki page because (again) it wouldn't make a huge impact on world history, and it most certainly wouldn't turn the tide of the war in favor of the Nazis. Because in 1944, with the Allies and the Soviets closing in, Nazi Germany was on critical life support and it was too far along to be saved. So, in an alternate reality with Operation Valkyrie successful in assassinating Hitler, it would do more harm than good for Nazi Germany at the most of ramifications, it probably would hasten the downfall of Nazi Germany. It's also not like any military officer from either the Allied or Soviet side would accept a "Conditional Surrender" from the Nazis either. As it was already been decided that the only way to save Germany, is if Germany surrenders unconditionally. I would predict that Nazi Germany would surrender a few months earlier than it did in our reality. So the only notable difference is that Operation Valkyrie would be known as the "Nazi Plot that killed Hitler, and Nazi Germany"........................that's it. 3rd scenario In March 1815, Napoleon Bonaparte (who was in exile) returned to France and seized power once more. But he would only hold power for about 2 months. Of course, the rest of Europe wanted to make sure he doesn't hold power for long. By the Summer of 1815, the British, the Germans, the Austrians, and the Russians formed what would be known as the ''7th Coalition to bring down Napoleon once and for all. On June 18, Napoleon met the 7th Coalition in a small village called Waterloo ''(in Modern-day Belgium) and had a battle which would be one for history. Because it saw Napoleon (whose forces were outnumbered by the Coalition nearly 3 to 1) lose this battle, and ending his reign in France. What if? But what if Napoleon managed to somehow (against all odds) win the Battle of Waterloo? Now I didn't give this its wiki page either because, it would have very little impact, not to mention of the impossibility of this scenario. Well, this wouldn't save "Napoleonic France" either. The only big difference is that he will rule over France for probably 7 more years, and that is assuming he isn't overthrown in some kind of coup and if he dies on schedule in this alternate reality. But, the rest of Europe would definitely see itself unify (like in Germany and Italy) but would happen a few years later then it did in our reality. Well, that's t for this edition of ''JohnnyTalk World. Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts